


Capitalisme, contradiccions i altres feres domèstiques

by Patatatxan



Series: La tríada dels pitagòrics (lol) [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Extra, M/M, capitalisme és broma haha, consumisme, em fa massa gràcia el títol, em ric dels meus propis acudits, no sé que he fet, o no, out of character? no dic que no, per què soc així?, sant valentí, xorrades gran
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El fic de l'aniversari del Yamato que m'havia promès (que és un fic de sant Valentí alhora) i que no crec que ningú esperi.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Series: La tríada dels pitagòrics (lol) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632460
Kudos: 1





	Capitalisme, contradiccions i altres feres domèstiques

Es desperta amb mal de cap, ganes d'acabar amb la humanitat i de tornar-se a dormir. Potser per això sentir la seva veu entusiasta el posa de mal humor. No té ganes de deixar-se emportar per ell; ni pel seu to de veu, ni pel somriure tan brillant que sembla voler-lo enlluernar.

Té ganes de cobrir-se amb els llençols, oblidar absolutament tot, centrar-se en la seva misèria i lamentar-se de gust. Però el Nagi —sempre tan refotudament perfecte— es presenta amb aquelles pintes immaculades, les ganes de fer de tot i el somriure, i l'hi estira els llençols.

Un altre dia, potser, només hagués rondinat una mica i s'hagués acabat alegrant de la seva atenció. Però és el seu aniversari que coincideix amb el maleït dia dels nassos i a més va carregat amb un ram de roses. No podia ser una altra flor i dedueix que la quantitat es correspon amb la seva edat.

És absurd, és un gest tan estereotipat, tan banal, tan cursi... Però alhora és tan Nagi i el porta amb una innocència i una alegria que sembla tan sincera, que no hauria de reaccionar com ho fa, però no pot evitar-ho:

—De debò, Nagi? Roses?

El to fins i tot li sona amarg a ell. Vol culpar la ressaca, el maldecap, el matí, però la mirada que li torna el ros, la decepció i certa mena de vergonya fa que s'adoni que ha sonat massa contundent, que el noi no mereix els seus renecs. Es sent imbècil però el Nagi se'n va amb el ram abans que pugui dir res i el deixa sentint-se ridícul, maldestre, culpable.

Li agradaria atrapar-lo i dir-li que el perdoni, que no volia dir-ho així, que gràcies pel ram, qualsevol cosa; però sembla que els segons decideixen passar mentre ell no troba el moment de decidir-se i es queda paralitzat al llit, tal i com volia en un principi però amb una amargor que no es pot treure de sobre.

—Soc un desastre —exclama sense cap esperança que ningú respongui.

—Res de nou, Yamato, res de nou —el sorprèn el Mitsuki entrant a l'habitació.

—Se suposa que m'hauries de consolar, o almenys fotre la bronca.

—Almenys n'ets conscient.

N'és conscient. Des que s'ha aixecat sembla que les coses no fan més que empitjorar. Odia el seu aniversari des fa massa temps, el vincle amb el dia dels enamorats sempre l'ha vist com una broma de mal gust. Però ara que està en una relació —que mai hagués imaginat— tampoc es veu amb gaire ànims de pensar el seu aniversari com quelcom agradable. Per què s'hauria d'alegrar d'haver nascut? Per què s'hauria d'alegrar d'haver durat tants anys? Però no val la pena caure en la companyia dels vells companys de penes: els interrogants agradables.

—Simplement les roses...

—Ha estat massa? Però has vist com n'estava d'il·lusionat? I tu no l'has vist quan va anar a comprar-les, fins i tot em va comprar a mi per celebrar el sant valentí. Se'l veia tan feliç.

—Ja però jo...

—Sí, Yamato, a tu no et van els gestos típics romàntics, ho sé, però saps que el Nagi necessita això, veritat? No et demano que canviïs però tampoc pots canviar-lo a ell.

—Però és que odio el sant Valentí! És merda capitalista.

—Com els _idols_? Com el meu somni?

Per què el Mitsu sempre és capaç de trencar-li qualsevol rastre del cinisme amb dues frases? Per què li fa venir ganes d'intentar creure en tantes coses? En el món brillant en el què semblen habitar la resta, en el somriure del Nagi, en les ganes de gaudir, en l'esforç del Mitsuki...

—Des que era petit somio amb fer-me _idol_ , en poder ser algú com el Zero. I sí, si em poso cínic, jo també puc pensar com tu, vell, que només soc un objecte de consum en mans d'aquesta societat absurda, que el Zero també era això —inspira, com donant-se forces i continua, com per esborrar l'última frase—. Fins i tot m'agradaria inspirar a noves generacions d' _idols_ , per molt que a vegades tot sigui absurd. I tu també segueixes sent dels _Idolish7_ , no?

L'última pregunta se la fa amb un somriure massa tendre pel que està implicant, per tot el que està dient-li, per tot el què ha fet... Si algú el mira així —si algú encara té confiança en ell i creu en alguna cosa de si mateix que en dies com aquest és incapaç de creure que li pertanyi— al Yamato no li queda una altra opció que seguir-ho intentant: ser _idol,_ estar enamorat, encaixar amb dues personalitats tan oposades a les seves.

—Ja però...

—Les contradiccions i el capitalisme; la gran tragèdia.

—És la teva manera de dir-me que vagi a disculpar-me amb el Nagi i que abraci les roses sense pensar gaire en el que impliquen?

—No soc jo el que ha comprat xocolatines.

—Com ho saps?

—Tinc poders, encara no ho saps?

Li respon amb un riure buit que ja forma part de la música que acompanya als seus diàlegs. Agafa una de les dues capses que li van embolicar amb un paper vermells i amb cors que li fa venir basques i li dona sense atrevir-se gaire a mirar-lo.

—Yamato...

Li sembla emocionat en el to de veu i s'alegra. S'alegra tot i que sap què implica alegrar-se de viure en una era en la què pots comprar xocolatines decorades amb les obsessions dels teus nòvios. La paraula encara li sembla estranya no sap si pel gènere, pel nombre, per una barreja de les dues o perquè les implicacions romàntiques relacionades amb la seva vida encara semblen una combinació difícil de creure.

—De debò m'has comprat xocolatines especials del Zero?

—Sembla que segueix sent prou popular perquè en facin productes especials. És el futur al qual aspirem?

—Ser menjats? És la teva forma de llançar-me indirectes, vell?

Es riu perquè realment la conversa ha arribat a un punt absurd i perquè li fa encara una mica de por deixar-se emportar per la part sexual que intueix com una presència que vetlla massa sovint quan parla amb el Mitsu i que sembla que desapareix quan ho fa amb el Nagi.

—En fi, em toca arreglar-ho, no?

—Almenys vas armat amb xocolatines.

Decideix marxar de l'habitació i buscar al noi que només ha comès el crim de voler regalar-li roses pel seu aniversari. Realment és un desastre.

_***_

—No soc idiota, Yamato. Entenc perfectament que quatre flors no volen dir res, però no em puc deixar emportar i fer tots els tòpics amb la gent que estimo? —li etziba el Nagi després d'un preàmbul silenciós.

Es queda pensant en aquest la "gent que estimo" que diu tan orgullós, mirant-lo als ulls, incloent-lo. Li agradaria poder deixar-se emportar igual que fa ell, deixar de pensar que les roses són absurdes, ocupen espai i és gastar diners inútilment. Sap que encara té massa resistències, i no creu que les roses acabin de fer-li el pes del tot, però no el vol veure així. No s'ho mereix.

—Nagi... Perdona, no era això... Mai he pensat que siguis imbècil, tot i que t'encanti fer veure que no t'adones de res sé que sempre estàs pendent de tot i... En fi, perdó i gràcies per les roses, suposo

Para uns segons, s'està posant nerviós perquè està dient massa coses que, tot i que pensa, preferiria no dir, tot i que l'expressió del Nagi, ara amb un somriure tendre sembli un bon al·licient per continuar dient qualsevol cosa. Sembla que ha aconseguit alguna cosa, que per un cop les paraules li serveixen per arreglar les coses, que veritablement val la pena intentar-ho. Així que decideix fer el que hauria fet des del principi.

—Té.

I li dóna un paquet que el Nagi no tarda en obrir després d'un petit gest demanant-li permís al que assenteix.

—És la Kokona? —diu el Nagi amb més emoció de la que esperava.

Pensa de nou en el seu futur convertit en un bé de consum sinó és que ja ha esdevingut això: Yamato l' _idol_ , disposat a servir-vos amb somriures falsos i esperances per un mínim preu de comprar un CD, una entrada d'un concert o una xapeta per decorar la bossa plena de cares del teu _idol_ preferit. O totes les anteriors si el que vols demostrar és el teu amor o la teva capacitat econòmica. Tot depèn de com ho miris, suposa. Ara té curiositat per veure si troba xocolatines amb la seva cara.

—Bé, sí, són xocolatines de la Kokona, sí —i abans que pugui dir res coherent el Nagi se li llença als braços i el Yamato es recorda, no per primera vegada, que entre les seves habilitats no està la de saber abraçar. Intenta tirar del coneixement que té com actor i de l'entusiasme amb el què l'envolta.

—Veus, Yamato? En el fons ets un romàntic regalant xocolata per Sant Valentí... —li diu a cau d'orella i li venen ganes de fugir a algun lloc però els seus braços semblen un lloc massa còmode per intentar-ho.

Ho adoba amb un petó a la galta que, sinó fos perquè es considera un home vell i versat en els drames de la vida, el faria tremolar de cap a peus per la lleugeresa del tacte. Té ganes de riure en adonar-se que es sent tan refotudament fràgil. Li segueix somrient i no el deixa de prémer massa fort i va deixant-li un rastre de petons per tota la cara, com pardalets picotejant a totes bandes.

Li agradaria dir alguna cosa, intentar recuperar la dignitat i el seu posat habitual de vell sarcàstic i amb certa distància respecte al món i tothom, però quan algú t'abraça així —quan algú sembla disposat a sacsejar tot el que ets d'aquesta manera— es fa difícil seguir protegint-se amb cuirasses inútils.

Menys encara quan apareix algú altre que es posa de puntetes per arribar a la seva galta i tot i que veu cert rubor en el seu rostre, el besa també i el converteix en un sandvitx rodejant-lo per l'esquena.

—Què, ja us heu reconciliat?

—No ens havíem barallat, només...

—Diferència d'opinions? —diu el Nagi encara abraçant-lo i massa a prop.

—Molt diplomàtic, es nota que ets l'expert —respon el Mitsu i el Yamato no para de pensar que té massa a prop a aquestes dues persones i quants segons són els adequats per separar-se d'ells sense quedar malament.

Alhora, contra tot pronòstic, s'està tornant un sentimental i li agradaria quedar-se així perquè es sent protegit i perquè, potser, sense saber-ho, desitjava des de feia massa temps una abraçada d'aquell parell que li fes oblidar que habita el seu cos.

—Ens podem moure ja?

—El pobre vell que ja no té edat per una simple abraçada?

—Em voleu asfixiar.

—Oh no Yamato! T'estem demostrant el nostre amor, prefereixes més roses?

—Nagi, no comencis.

—Roses no, però per la teva informació encara et queda menjar pastís i fer tota una colla de coses típiques d'aniversari amb la resta del grup i et regularé la cervesa.

—Per què em tortures així, Mitsu?

—Sembla que el Yamato s'estima més a la cervesa que a nosaltres, SO TRAGIC.

—Pobre Yamato si ens ha comprat xocolatines especials i tot.

—Voleu matar-me de vergonya o alguna cosa així?

—No, a petons! —diu el Nagi i es disposa a atacar i el Mitsuki s'uneix a ell.

—El que voleu és fer-me morir de cursileria.

—Efectivament, no t'has adonat? —afegeix el Mitsu.

Acaben rient-se massa, al terra. No tarden en trobant-los la resta dels Idolish7 amb cara estranyada i pensant que últimament aquells tres semblen tenir una aura estranya entre ells. Els tres encara es perden en riures que han deixat de tenir de sentit però que són difícils de parar un cop començats i el Yamato, mentre s'asseca una llàgrima que se li ha escapat de riure massa, s'adona que ha d'acceptar que el seu aniversari pinta millor del que esperava.

El pitjor de tot plegat és que s'alegra d'haver participat en l'intercanvi absurd de dolços i gairebé es pot reconciliar amb la idea de ser consumible.

**Author's Note:**

> Potser, algun segle, escric una altra part perquè tinc mig capítol escrit parlant d'un tema que tenia ganes de tractar però ho dubto.   
> Potser m'ho he passat massa bé amb alguns diàlegs haha.   
> En fi, me'n vaig a veure el vídeo del Yamato.


End file.
